


Kinktober Day 15 - Sexting

by Nines35711



Series: Nines' Kinktober 2020 | 31 Days of Gay [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Jerking off at work, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Nude Photos, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: Day 15 of Kinktober - Sexting
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Nines' Kinktober 2020 | 31 Days of Gay [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948963
Kudos: 10
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober Day 15 - Sexting

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I did post this on the 24th, but the date sure says I posted it on the 15th. It took me a while to get my flow back, man. Work had me all fucked up and not in any horny mood.

The workday passed by agonizingly slow. Jared thumbed through Twitter as he watched the last of the newest wave of vultures finish picking over the jewelry and ask if there was a basement. He hated estate sales in general, but his new boring spot at the register was preferable to his coworkers’ wandering around the other floors of the house.

He paused in his scrolling when a notification slid across his screen. “Image.jgp” it read unhelpfully. He swiped down and tapped on the text. Cas’s messages showed up, the latest one a small thumbnail. Jared nearly dropped his phone in shock, turning it away from anyone who might see it. Though it didn’t show much, there was the unmistakable sight of bare flesh. He opened it, making a poor attempt to be discreet, and flushed at the sight of Cas’s ass. His dick responded near-instantly at the sight.

Jared waved to his co-worker, “Er, make sure no one steals anything, I’ve got to use the bathroom.” Paul nodded and sat in the recliner near the counter. He stood up and speed-walked to the bathroom. He ducked under the tape over the door and closed it behind him. His eyes glanced back down to the phone.

Cas had sent another message, this time of his dick laying hard against his belly. He bit his lip and shoved his hand into his pants. Yet another photo popped up. Cas was stroking himself in this one. Jared wrapped his fingers around himself and groaned softly as he started jerking off to the photos.

“You like them?” came the next message. He fumbled for a moment before managing to type out a response.

“M at work babe, why you gotta do this to me?” He could almost imagine rubbing off against the soft cheeks in the first photo. Jared wished desperately for the day to end a little bit faster so he could go home, but he’d have to settle for photos for now.

“Bet you’re jerkin off right now, aren’t you?” He sighed and tipped his head back. He might as well return the favor. He unbuttoned his pants and tugged them down far enough to get a photo. The lighting was shit but with the flash, he managed to get a halfway-decent picture. Cas certainly seemed to like it. He sent a heart, then a couple of seconds later, “Fuck.”

Jared leaned against the sink, stroking himself faster. His breath came out shaky through his nose. He prayed to whoever was up there that no one had come down the hallway.

One last photo popped up on his screen. Cas’s pretty belly, striped with his cum. He slammed his phone onto the counter and reached desperately for something he could use to catch the mess he was about to make. His hand scrambled too late for the toilet paper and he had no choice but to come into his palm. He shuddered through his orgasm with a whine, biting down on his lip until he tasted blood.

When Jared was able to think clearly again, he looked down at his hand. Despite his best, desperate efforts, cum had dripped down onto the floor. He sighed and turned around to wash his hands. He wiped the water off on his pants, not trusting the crusty towel left over from the owner.

“Can’t believe you,” he sent, laughing to himself as he wiped up the floor. Couldn’t have Paul or his boss seeing that he jerked off in the bathroom. When he got back, Kelly was sitting at the register dealing with a customer.

“You good to take back over?” He nodded.

“Yeah sorry, I got a little distracted by my phone. Won’t happen again.” He settled back behind the counter once the customer had gathered their stuff and walked out the door. Moments later, he got a text from Cas containing only a smiley face.


End file.
